Opposites Attract
by Nocturnal-Panda
Summary: She was higher class, He was poor. She did very well in school, he did not. The one thing that they do have incommon are...parents! When these two lives meet, They'll be changed forever, in more ways than one. Accepting some Ocs!


Rachel: Okay, Okay, I know I should be working on my Death Note fanfic, but I have writer's block for that story =3= Anyway I had this sudden idea pop in my head while I was in Church lol. I might continue this or not, it depends :P I'm also accepting some Ocs, so fill out the thingy at the end of the story mmkay :3

Chapter 1

"WAKE UP, HONEY!" My mom yelled from the bottom of the staircase. God, I love my mother, but I just need some sleep. But, I decided to get up anyway. I got up and stretched my body which ending in me slouching. I slowly got change into my dark skinny jeans and light blue t-shirt with my black hoodie. I walk over to my dresser and look at myself in the mirror above it. I picked up my brush and brushed my chest-length dark blonde and side bangs which covered most of my left eye so that all of the knots and tangles were gone.

I walked out of my room into the hallway and a smell filled my nose. Mmm..eggs and bacon. I smiled as I thanked that I had a mother who could cook well. I'm not bragging, but she was a Personal Chef for about 10 years. That's basically someone who is booked by anyone who needs her to cook for them. For parties or just 2 weeks worth of food, and she gets paid for it. But now she's a travel agent.

Now, back to reality. I followed the scent to the kitchen, eyes closed in delight. I opened them and saw my mom cooking the source of the smell and...a man?

"Who the hell is he?" I yell looking at my mother.

"Oh, sweetie," She paused "This is your new father, Stuart."

Oh...My...God. "MOM! How could you not warn me?" I screamed clenching my fists. "It's going to be fine, Rachel." She said calmingly.

I sighed and went to sit down on my usual seat in the kitchen when I saw a boy in an orange parka looking around in my seat. "Move." I spat.

"Oh, feisty, I'm Kenny, your step brother" he says with a hardly visible smirk due to his parka. "Perv.." I said rolling my eyes and sitting to the next chair over. I don't think I like him very much...

Soon after, my mother had served us the food and we dug in. "So, uh," I searched for something to say "how did you guys meet?"

"Oh, actually" Stuart spoke up "We meet at the bar. We had both been drinking because of the deaths of our spouses. But then we met each other and found love" He finished smiling and putting his arm around my mother's waist. Kenny was eating as if he hadn't eaten a proper meal in days...

"Stuart had been very poor, but now he is financially stable because he is in the family now." My mother added. Wow...did she read my mind or something? "Anyway, Kenny, I have some new clothes for you, so get changed before school, 'kay?"

"Okay, uh Mom" Kenny replied getting up. He disappeared upstairs to change. I also quickly finished eating and told me I would be going to South Park Junior High instead of my Private school. Great...another unannounced surprise.

I then sat down on the black leather couch in the living room and flipped on the Television. Some news reporter started talking about stuff blowing up and all the normal shiz. The richer side of South Park doesn't have many weird things going on, but we sure do hear about the crazy stuff that happens not too far away.

A few minutes later, I hear footsteps by the stairs. I look over to see a guy with Messy blonde Hair wearing blue jeans and an orange jacket, very similarly to his previous one, but less tattered and didn't have a hood. Oh! It's Kenny, I didn't recognize him... "Kids! Time to go to the bus stop!" My mother yelled cleaning up breakfast.

"Bye mom!" I said walking out the door with Kenny close behind. The walk from the bus stop is about 10 minutes away, so we have to walk pretty fast.

While we were walking we talked about ourselves and a bunch of other random stuff. :So, Rachel, how old are you?" He asked. "I'm 12, you?" I asked. "Same."

Finally, we reached closer to the bus stop, I could start to see people. As my heart rate escalated, I gulped hard and took a deep breath.

This was going to be a long day.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mmkay, that was the first chapter :D It doesn't work on a first come, first serve basis, its the ones that I think are fit for the role. ONE OC PER REVIEWER!

Full Name:

Nicknames?:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Body Type:

Clothes:

Family:

Friends:

Enemies:

Like:

Dislikes:

Love Interest(s): (Anyone but Kenny xD)

Extras:

Please Review! :D


End file.
